


Made to be broken

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just six years old when everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to be broken

She was just six years old when everything changed. Sure her mother had always been known for a tempter but it never went farther than bruises and tongue lashings.

  
But then her father walked out on them. 

(Later Kara would figure out that it wasn’t her fault. But to a six year old there was no other reasoning behind it. And Socrata didn’t make things any better, telling the girl that she was one of the Gods mistakes, wishing that she had died before she was born.) 

That’s when Socrata’s drinking and abuse began to get worse. 

She would find any reason to hit her daughter. If she wasn’t in bed at the proper time Kara got a slap on the face, a note home from her teacher got her thrown against a wall. And there was the time she went out to play after her bath. That got her a broken arm, the first of many broken bones in her lifetime, and bruised ribs. 

Over time the scars from her mother would fade, but that didn’t mean that Kara forgot. Every time someone hit her she would think back to her childhood, whether she wanted to or not. But then she would remind herself that she wasn’t that scared little girl anymore. She could stand up for herself. And she did. 


End file.
